


【谜语父子】“……对不起。”（子视角）

by Tomie233



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 02:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21028403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomie233/pseuds/Tomie233
Summary: “……帮您口吧.”





	【谜语父子】“……对不起。”（子视角）

“帮您口吧。”  
似乎是对自己的任性举动表示了忏悔和改过的意思，埃德加磨蹭了半天，最后才像下定决心了一般开了口。声音虽小，吐字却十分清晰，很明显是他深思熟虑了半天，最后才放手一搏的决定。  
把自己最爱的人身上最为秘密的隐私器官放入自己的嘴里，来回舔舐吸吮，放弃主导权让肉棒操遍口腔里的角角落落，将淫猥的前液和精液全盘收下，忍受着结束之后嗓子的疼痛和几乎无法说话的沙哑。这种类似于亵渎和屈辱之间的色情游戏，对他来说几乎就是对父亲俯首称臣的意思了。  
不，不是几乎，这就是对父亲俯首称臣。  
谜语人对儿子这种无法说出口的愧疚和决心心照不宣。他非常受用。本来比他还要强大和受瞩目的存在，实际上却只对他一个人卑躬屈膝，发自内心的主动靠近，无条件的迁就讨好，想从他这里获得一点点温暖。这种巨大的反差所带来的快乐实在是太强烈、太甜美了，强烈、甜美到足以跨过伦理上的阻碍。  
“那就如你所愿。过来。”  
他在沙发上坐下，埃德加一声不吭地顺从了他的指令。他撩起头发，慢慢地弯下膝关节，双手扶着父亲的大腿缓缓上移，跪在父亲的两腿之间。  
要来了。  
不知是紧张还是期待，埃德加的喉结动了动，咽下一口口水。纤长的手指摸到皮带扣，把它松开，露出白衬衫过长的下摆。他把脸凑近。牙齿小心地咬合着西装裤的金属拉链，把它拉了下来。  
然后，隔着内裤开始亲吻里面那根已经半勃的阴茎。浓郁的性气侵袭着他的鼻腔。看到柔软的布料已经有了濡湿的暗色，他才终于下定决心，拨去那层阻碍，正面自己的父亲。  
（不做到这一步就无法说明我的诚意和决心）  
在埃德加有些紧绷又格外认真的动作之下，头上高高地俯瞰着他的谜语人发出一声平静而满足的叹息。在他张开嘴正准备把阴茎含进去的时候，谜语人的手指先一步探入了他的口腔，吓的他一个激灵。  
父亲的声音低沉着，似乎是在压抑着笑意：“你怕什么？”  
“……”  
“行吧，那猜猜这个：”对儿子的沉默感到扫兴，他不合时宜地岔开了话题，“什么东西最为坚硬，却藏在最柔软的地方？”  
他的手指插进了儿子的嘴里，不老实的这摸摸那扣扣，就像在给他做口腔检查。指尖捏起舌头上的软肉感受平滑的软刺。手指关节划过一颗颗整齐排列的牙齿，意有所指地在犬齿上停留。  
埃德加的回应是轻咬和吮吸，为接下来的口交做模拟演练。将伸进来的手指整个都舔过一遍后，他才开口，沉稳地、认真地、虔诚地承诺：  
“我不会伤到你的，爸爸。”  
谜语人仔细观察着跪在双腿间的儿子。说这话时他的手指已经从儿子的嘴里撤出来了，可这个小崽子还像没够似的，缓缓伸出鲜红的舌尖，舔过自己的嘴唇。他其实是个漂亮的孩子——仅仅是这样，舔舔嘴而已，溢出的色气与艳丽就足以让人惊骇。  
这是只属于我一个人的。  
像是鼓励一般轻轻拍了拍埃德加的头发，示意他继续。埃德加心领神会，恢复了沉默，开始聚精会神地爱抚。  
先是手。  
用手围住根部，手指包裹着它。然后调整姿势，将指尖上比起其他地方有些粗糙的茧子与前端上最为敏感的部分放在一条直线上，然后稍稍用力，忽快忽慢地刺激着它，感受着它在手里变得越来越大。埃德加凑上前，一边尽力排除自己越来越快的心跳的干扰，一边仔细聆听父亲的声音。难耐的喘息。急促的呼吸。偶尔从喉咙里冒出的气音。所有这些，都是他对自己的认可。  
埃德加笑了一下。不会让你失望的，他想。一边近似于贪婪的嗅着父亲的气息，另一边将嘴靠近已经冒出来一些液滴的前端。他故意有些煽情的大声亲吻它，吸吮掉那滴亮晶晶的蜜液，发出“咕啾”的声音，然后，没有任何预警地，舌尖刺入小孔内。  
“哈啊……”  
近似于灼烧一般强烈的快感贯穿了身体，谜语人下意识地挺起了腰肢。埃德加顺势张开嘴，把已经完全挺立起来的前半段都吞了进去。  
口腔里灼热的温度，还有齿列偶尔刮过表面无意中产生的轻咬。龟头碰触到了那根滑腻灵活的舌头，提醒似的碰了碰它，舌头就立刻动了起来，细细打圈舔过每一道褶皱，从前到后殷勤的来回磨蹭，喉结上下滑动，咽下不停溢出的蜜液。  
但蜜液终究还是太多了。单靠吞咽根本无法把它们全部喝掉，有不少都从嘴里流了出来，顺着竿体滴滴答答一路下滑，溜进了双珠和草丛中，甚至还有一些滴进了窄缝里。  
“唔嗯！”  
对自己的笨拙感到懊悔，但又想要确认父亲是否满意，埃德加含着那里，抬起眼睛。想要说话却又不敢松口让更多的蜜液溢出来，最终从他嘴里发出的只有完全不成样子的支支吾吾。  
谜语人低头与他对视。他看见儿子原本睁大的眼睛猛然间又眯了起来看上去很难受的样子，才意识到自己进一步在他的嘴里勃起了。这么下来，射精也只是时间问题吧。  
对一个第一次口交的人来说，他做的已经够好了。  
谜语人抬起手，双手抚上埃德加的脸颊。只是皮肤的接触，就足以让埃德加浑身颤抖。这种状态下还不硬才是不正常——而强忍着自己下半身的欲望，尽心尽力地服侍他的埃德加，向他传递出的感情已经足够虔诚了。  
而为了让这种感情永远持续下去，他要回应。  
“埃德加……”  
双腿间的少年嘴中发出含混不清的回应声，声带的振动进一步加剧了细微酥麻的快感。谜语人在越来越高的浪潮中喘息着。  
“下巴……放松，这样才能……才能吞的……更多一些…嗯……”  
身体一旦做出反应就会招来少年更加强烈的刺激，不知不觉中两人的位置发生了转变。自己对自己这副渐渐沉沦于快感之中放弃理性的模样感到羞耻，谜语人忍不住拿开一只手攥成拳头放在嘴里咬住，试图阻止随着快感的加强而涌出的更多的喘息和呻吟，谁知这一举动却引来了埃德加的不满。  
少年放松了身体，一口气把剩下的阴茎吞入喉咙，鼻尖碰到稀疏的草丛。口腔和喉管被高昂填满，竿体明显感到被喉咙的内壁挤压。口腔深处过于潮湿灼热，偏偏这时候舌头又重新动作起来，顺着狭窄的缝隙一路开拓，更加灵活的打着圈爱抚起来。  
吞进去那么深肯定会很难熬，说不定连呼吸都困难。但埃德加明显沉迷于其中，以一种近乎自虐的方式折腾着父亲，让他的身体进一步失控，最终射出与常人无异的白浊。  
（越来越硬了……快要射了吧？）  
埃德加双手搂住父亲的腰肢，开始前后摆动身体，不停地吞吐着阴茎。父亲放在他脸颊上的手从温柔的抚摸变成了颤抖着胡乱抓取，被扔进了深不见底的情欲之海。最后他总算抓住了埃德加的发丝，往后软绵绵的扯着，想要在射精前把他拉开。  
把精液作为奖品奖励给我怎么了嘛！  
干嘛搞得像是我不情不愿地做这事似的！  
埃德加有些委屈的腹诽道，顶着脑后传来的阻力越搂越紧，把父亲的腰肢几乎抱了个满怀。  
还没等父子俩的角逐分出个胜负来，下一秒，口中的阴茎就大幅度弹动着，深深探入喉管中的龟头猛地抖动，持续射出一股股浓郁的白浊，被及时反应过来的埃德加大口大口咽了下去。一心一意吞咽精液而忽略了父亲动作的他终于被拉开，剩下和没来得及咽下的白浊一起溅射出来，弄脏了他的脸。  
“……”  
手从父亲的后腰移开，埃德加不自觉的露出近似于怨念一样的眼神。他慢慢地、仔细地把脸上的精液用手指蘸干净，放进嘴里舔舐。喉结上下滑了滑，把嘴里剩下的精液咽得干干净净，不放过哪怕只是一滴。  
“你是不是更喜欢颜射啊，爸爸？”在浓重的气味和对视交织成的一片静默中，埃德加嘶哑着开了口。  
“……是啊。”  
总不能说是因为太羞耻了才不愿意直接射进嘴里的吧。谜语人依旧保持着只属于自己的矜持，哪怕他刚刚才疯狂的喘息着射了儿子一嘴一脸。  
埃德加察觉到了他话中的迟疑。这个少年一向敏锐到让人讨厌的程度。他沉默着，亲吻了刚刚射过精的铃口，啜饮干净溢到其他地方的液体，用手将衣物重新整理好，然后缓缓站起身子，整个人俯在父亲的面前，身体的阴影盖过他的面孔。  
“那下次就让我看看，爸爸被我射到脸上会露出什么样的表情吧。”


End file.
